Dreifacher Wortwert
by Kokytos
Summary: Harry Potter spielt eine Partie Scrabble gegen Draco Malfoy, aber er hat keine Chance zu gewinnen. Er kann sich nicht konzentrieren – sitzt er doch allein in einem Raum mit der Person, in die er heimlich verliebt ist. Sein Gegner scheint das erkannt zu haben und nutzt dieses Wissen schamlos aus, um Harry aus dem Konzept zu bringen. / Nicht jugendfrei!


„ABSPRITZEN, das macht ... 18 Punkte. Danke, dass Du Deine RITZE so günstig platziert hast." Süffisant grinsend fuhr sich Draco Malfoy mit den Fingern durchs Haar, während sich sein Punktestand auf der Tafel selbsttätig aktualisierte. „Willst Du nicht doch aufgeben, Potter? Du hast eh schon verloren. Du verschwendest jetzt nur mehr meine wertvolle Zeit ..." Und höhnisch fügte er noch hinzu: „Und auch Deine Zeit, aber um die ist es ja nicht schade."

Harry Potter zögerte mit seiner Antwort; sein Gegenüber sollte nicht die Frustration in seiner Stimme hören; die Frustration, dass sich dieses Scrabble-Spiel so sehr zu Harrys Ungunsten entwickelt hatte. Von Anfang an hatte er Pech bei den Steinen, und dazu kam noch Malfoys hintertriebene Spielweise.

_Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn er dauernd diese Schweinereien legt und sagt!_

Der Blonde bildete nämlich von Anfang an und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit anzügliche, zweideutige Begriffe. Und diese machten unserem Helden ernsthaft zu schaffen: Er saß seinem unverschämt attraktiven Erzfeind direkt gegenüber und konnte dabei nur an die Begriffe denken, die vor ihm auf dem Spielbrett lagen: EIER, ANAL, ONANIEREN (dabei war Harry noch so froh, als er NIEREN legen konnte) ... Und damit zwang Draco den Schwarzhaarigen einen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg zu führen:

Auf der einen Seite kämpfte Harry gegen diesen GEILEN WICHSER (8 bzw. 13 Punkte für den Slytherin), der eben gelassen und siegessicher seine Fingernägel begutachtete. Sein anderer Gegner befand sich in Habt-Acht-Stellung zwischen seinen Beinen; Harry kämpfte erbittert gegen seinen STÄNDER an (wieder 12 Punkte für Malfoy), der sich aber als ein überraschend gewiefter Stratege erwies: Systematisch schwächte er Harrys Verteidigung gegen Malfoy, indem er dem Jungen-der-überlebte die Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn streitig machte.

Harry war drauf und dran, mit Pauken und Trompeten zu verlieren; ihm war heiß, er schwitzte, war abgelenkt und machte ständig dumme, unnötige Ausrutscher. Beispielsweise hatte der blonde Adonis drei Runden zuvor das Wort SEX gelegt. Als Harry daraufhin seinem Gegenüber einen missbilligenden Blick zuwerfen wollte und dabei einen Moment lang in dessen Augen sah, kombinierten sich dieser Anblick und das soeben abgelegte Wort zu einem Gedanken, der mit Scrabble nichts zu tun hatte: Draco, nackt, verschwitzt, eng an Harry geschmiegt, bebend und wimmernd vor Wollust und Erregung.

Deswegen übersah er, dass er nur sein Y auf das Feld mit dreifachen Buchstabenwert hätte legen müssen, um SEXY zu bilden – weitere 30 Punkte, die sich daraufhin Malfoy geschnappt hatte.

_Konzentrier Dich, Harry! Zeig keine Schwäche vor ihm! Zeig es diesem Mistkerl, der Deine Freunde und Dich seit Jahren quält! Schenk ihm nicht diesen Triumph!_

„Aufgeben? Du träumst wohl! Du hast einen kleinen Vorsprung, das ist alles. Ich warte nur eine gute Gelegenheit ab", antwortete Harry langsam, den Blick starr auf das Spielbrett geheftet (denn Draco anzusehen hätte ihm wohl nur geschadet).

_Aber so schnell werde ich wohl keine gute Gelegenheit bekommen. Was in aller Welt kann ich denn mit YJEDÄXB legen? Oh, ich verfluche den, der dieses vermaledeite Spiel erfunden hat!_

„Außerdem, Malfoy, was meinst damit, dass Du Deine wertvolle Zeit verschwenden würdest? Was kannst Du schon Wichtiges vorhaben? Hast Du etwa um drei Arschkriechen bei Snape? Ein Stelldichein mit einem leichten Mädel? Oder musst Du einen nicht reinblütigen Erstklassler peinigen?"

„Nun, es geht Dich zwar nichts an", sagte Malfoy gleichgültig, „aber ich habe vor, _das hier_ zu tun." Dabei zeigte er mit seiner rechten Hand auf ein Wort auf dem Spielbrett.

Harrys Augen folgten den manikürten Fingern des Blonden zu dem gezeigten Wort: ONANIEREN.

Ein Keuchen entfuhr seinen Lippen: _Er ... er onaniert nachher ... _

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu der blassen Hand, die Harry in seiner Phantasie schon sooft über seinen eigenen Körper gleiten gefühlt hatte, hin zu den langen Fingern, die nach dem Spiel Dracos Penis umfassen würden ...

Ein heftiges Zucken durchfuhr Harrys Lenden; sein eigener Penis verlangte nach Liebkosungen, und zwar mit aller Vehemenz, die diesem eigensinnigen Körperteil zur Verfügung stand – unmöglich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Daher kratzte sich Harry am Oberschenkel und nutzte die günstige Position seiner Hand, um den Störenfried durch den schwarzen Stoff seiner Jeanshose zu drücken. Doch seine eigene Erektion zu fühlen, knapp einen Meter von seinem heimlichen Schwarm entfernt, trug ihn bereits an den Rand des Orgasmus – er biss die Zähne zusammen, während seine Kehle verkrampfte in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ein leises Wimmern zu ersticken – und er legte schnell seine Hand wieder auf den Spieltisch.

_Das war knapp ... zu knapp ... Ich muss mich um den Druck da unten kümmern, aber nicht jetzt ... später ... Jetzt geht es um ... Scrabble._

_Dass er dauernd solche Wörter legt, dass kann ja kein Zufall sein ... Weiß er es etwa? ... Dass ich auf ihn stehe? Warum sonst würde er so spielen? Das kann ja nur sein, weil er mich damit aus dem Konzept bringen will! ... Aber das wäre überhaupt nicht sein Niveau ... Das kann es wohl kaum sein ..._

_Und woher sollte er es wissen? Selbst Hermine und Ron wissen es nicht – und Merlin sei mein Zeuge, sie werden das auch nie erfahren ..._

_Oder aber ... Wäre das denkbar ... dass er ... Könnte er mich vielleicht doch mögen? ... Vielleicht sogar mehr? ... Vielleicht ist das seine verquere, Malfoy'sche Art, mich zu umwerben?_

_Es gibt ja immer wieder Gerüchte, dass er mit einem seiner Kumpels _in flagranti _erwischt worden sei oder ihm sein Vater mal die Hölle heiß gemacht habe, weil er in ein Schwulenpuff gegangen sein soll ... Andererseits erzählt man ja über jede halbwegs berühmte Person die absurdesten Geschichten ... _

_Dass ich schwul bin, muss er wohl wissen – das ist ja alles andere als ein Geheimnis –, auch wenn ich nicht mit ihm über mein Sexualleben rede ..._

_..._

_Und wie oft erwische ich ihn nicht dabei, wie er mich anstarrt? Und es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er seine Zuneigung durch gespielte Ablehnung übertüncht – so wie ich es schon seit Jahren mache, wenn ich mit ihm oder über ihn rede ..._

_Und manche Männer benutzen ja ungeheuer primitive Methoden, um ihr Interesse zu bekunden – „Ich bin so schlecht im Bett – das muss Du erlebt haben!" und so weiter; Malfoys Spielweise ließe sich dann auch in diese Kategorie einreihen ..._

_Ach was, lächerlich ... Kein Malfoy würde sich je auf dieses Niveau herunterlassen. Außerdem hasst er mich ja wie die Pest, das muss ich mir nicht schönreden ..._

_Aber andererseits ... wenn er mich doch–_

„Wird das noch was, Potter?", unterbrach der Slytherin jäh Harrys alles andere als Scrabble-bezogene Träumerei. „Sonst schlag ich Dir vor, dass ich mich kurz verabschiede und mich schnell um mich selbst kümmere", sagte Malfoy und strich dabei mit seiner Hand über seinen Oberkörper hinab in seinen Schritt und ließ ein leises, viel zu erotisches Stöhnen vernehmen.

_Denk nicht dran, was er nachher machen wird! Konzentrier Dich aufs Spiel! Es geht hier nicht darum, dass sich Draco nachher selbstbefriedigt, sondern um Mensch-ärgere-Dich-nicht. Ah, ich meine Onanieren ... Scrabble! Es geht um Scrabble! Nicht um ... seinen Schwanz ... _

Ein Schweißtropfen fiel von Harrys Stirn auf das Spielbrett und der Gryffindor meinte, er habe Draco einen amüsierten Schnaufer von sich geben gehört.

_Hör nicht auf ihn! Konzentrier Dich, Harry! Eine Niederlage gegen diesen eingebildeten Idioten ist schon schlimm genug, aber mit über 150 Punkten Rückstand ist das keine Niederlage, sondern der Weltuntergang! ... Denk, Harry, denk! ... Wenn ich ein L hätte, könnte es an seine EIER legen und LEIER bilden ... Ah, Merlin sei Dank, jetzt hab ich was!_

Mit einem gewaltigen Seufzer der Erleichterung griff Harry zum B und zum E und legte sie um das Wort ANAL herum: „Keine BANALE Kleinigkeit, diese 18 Punkte, die ich mit dem doppelten Wortwert bekomme."

Während er zwei neue Buchstaben zog – zwei weitere Ds, sodass er jetzt drei hatte –, blickte Harry zu dem blonden Schönling, in der Erwartung, wenigstens ein bisschen Frustration, einen Hauch Irritation in dessen Gesicht zu sehen, aber von wegen! Seine Lippen – seine blassen, aber sicherlich wunderbar warmen, weichen Lippen, nach deren Berührung er sich so sehnte –, Dracos Lippen waren nach oben gekrümmt; Malfoy lächelte!

Der Slytherin nahm langsam einen von seinen Buchstaben, legte ihn auf ein Feld mit doppeltem Wortwert und schuf zwei neue Worte zugleich: „Freu Dich nicht zu früh, Potter. Ich meine, ich werde doch recht bald ONANIEREND und anschließend ABSPRITZEND meinen Sieg feiern können. – 60 _banale_ Punkte mehr auf meinem Konto."

Harry erstarrte, während er sich innerlich die rabenschwarzen Haare raufte und jedes seiner drei verdammten Ds dem Slytherin am liebsten einzeln in den Rachen gestopft hätte.

_Ausgeschlossen, dass er mich doch mag ... sonst hätte er hätte nicht soviel Spaß daran, mich niederzumachen. Er genießt jeden Augenblick, tut so als würde er hier seine Zeit verschwenden, während jeder Augenblick Wonne für ihn ist. Wonne, mich so blamabel verlieren zu sehen._

_Oder ... vielleicht ... Wonne, einfach mal ungestört mit mir allein sein zu können? ... Und es fällt ihm einfach zu schwer, nett zu mir zu sein, weil wir immer so unhöflich zueinander sind? Ich hab ihn ja auch eben erst als Arschkriecher bezeichnet ..._

_Vielleicht hat er sich aus demselben Grund wie ich auf dieses Spiel gefreut!_

_Was, wenn er jetzt genauso einen Mords-Ständer hat wie ich, und es auch kaum aushält ... ?_

_Um Merlins Willen ... Wenn ich dran denke, dass Dracos steifer Schwanz fast in Griffweite sein könnte ... nur eine, zwei Schichten dünner Baumwolle von mir getrennt ..._

„Gibst Du endlich auf? Es macht keinen Spaß, beim Scrabble gegen einen Analphabeten zu gewinnen. Oder", Malfoy unterdrückte einen Gluckser, „oder sollte ich besser sagen: ‚gegen einen _Banal_-phabeten'?"

_Fuck. Wohl kaum. _

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete der Gryffindor tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, um zu vergessen, dass er eben 60 Punkte verschenkt hatte. Aber bei geschlossenen Augen sah Harry wieder das, was sein Gegenüber nachher zu tun gedachte ...

_Ich muss mir schleunigst einen runterholen, sonst platz ich. Aber ich kann nicht jetzt aufstehen, sonst sieht er nur, dass ich einen Steifen hab ... Und wenn er mich doch nicht mag, darf er keinesfalls erfahren, dass ich auf ihn stehe ... Das wär das Schlimmste, das ich mir vorstellen kann ... das würd ich nicht aushalten ..._

Wieder drang Malfoys Stimme in sein Ohr: „Darf ich Dein Schweigen so interpretieren, dass Du Sturschädel nicht aufgeben willst?"

„Noch ha–ack", Harry räusperte seine ausgetrocknete Kehle und versuchte vergebens, den Frosch in seinem Hals wegzuschlucken. Heiser fuhr er fort: „Noch hast Du nicht gewonnen; diesen kleinen Rückstand kann ich noch aufholen."

Malfoy seufzte: „Hätte mich auch gewundert; Ihr Gryffindors wisst nie, wann Ihr verloren habt ... Na gut, das wird also noch länger dauern. Dann werde ich es mir ein wenig bequemer machen."

_‚__Bequemer'? Ah, er zieht den Pulli aus. Ich–_

Der Gedanke blieb unvollendet: Als der Slytherin seinen Pullover über den Kopf streifte, verrutschte sein Hemd und erlaubte Harry einen kurzen Blick auf dessen Bauch – kurz, aber dennoch lang genug, dass sich dieser rare Anblick tief in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte: Dracos flacher, alabasterfarbener Bauch, in dessen Mitte sein zum Küssen einladender Nabel lockte; um den Nabel herum ein Wirbel hellblonder, fast farbloser Haare, die südwärts tanzten und dabei einen Pfad unter den weißen Bund seiner Unterhose zogen, die unter der schwarzen Jeans und dem schwarzen Ledergürtel hervorlugte.

_Vielleicht will er mich doch verführen? ... Kurz den Bauch zeigen – nur ganz flüchtig vorführen, was ich haben könnte, und mich hungrig machen und sabbern lassen –, das wäre viel subtiler, viel mehr à la Malfoy ... Wenn ich meine Finger einmal über diese seidige Haut gleiten lassen könnte ... und Draco würde dabei leise meinen Namen flüstern: Harry ... _

Er schluckte; ein weiterer Schweißtropfen klatschte von seinem wenige Stunden zuvor rasierten Kinn auf das Spielbrett, und er fühlte, wie auch ein Glückstropfen seine eigene Unterwäsche benetzte.

_Dieser verdammte ... Dieser göttliche ... Dieser elendige— Was ... was für ein Duft ... Sein Deo... Sein verdammtes, himmlisches, SEXY Deo ..._

Draco warf den Pullover auf eine nahe stehende Couch und richtete sich mit fließenden Bewegungen der rechten Hand die zerzausten Haare; als dieser dabei den Arm hob, erhaschte Harry durch den kurzen Ärmel des Hemdes einen Blick auf eine weitere intime Körperstelle des aristokratischen Prachtkörpers: seine Achselhöhle, die er anscheinend rasiert hatte – zumindest vermochten Harrys weit geöffnete Augen in dem kurzen Augenblick keine Behaarung zu erkennen.

_Fuck._

Der Druck in Harrys Lenden wurde immer größer und größer, stieg ins Unermessliche – der Gryffindor fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche Fass, das der nächste Tropfen überlaufen lassen würde.

_Ich darf nicht aufgeben! Ich werde diesem Aas nicht den Sieg schenken, genausowenig, wie ich mich von meinem Schwanz besiegen lasse!_

Doch Harry wusste nicht, dass der Würfel bereits geworfen und gefallen, die Schlacht entschieden war: Der eine Sieger saß ihm gegenüber, der andere stand in seinem Schritt.

Denn: Draco Malfoy hatte natürlich längst die Schwäche des unglücklich Verliebten erkannt und sich gnadenlos darangemacht, ihm jetzt den Todesstoß zu versetzen:

Er blickte Harry tief in die Augen – das Herz des Gryffindors begann wie wild zu pochen –, setzte sein bezauberndstes Lächeln auf – und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Es war ein Zwinkern, das alles heißen konnte, von: „Mir ist grad was ins Auge geflogen", oder: „Mach endlich Schluss mit dieser Farce, gesteh Deine blamable Niederlage ein", bis hin zu: „Ich will Dich, hier und jetzt, auf dem Scrabble-Brett, Harry; ich will Dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst nehmen."

Der Gedanke, dass letzteres gemeint sein könnte – dass der Slytherin wider alle Erwartung und wider alle Hoffnung und wider den Rat jeder seiner Hirnwindungen doch für unseren armen Helden empfand –, dieser Gedanke besiegelte die katastrophale Niederlage des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich – ich geb auf ...", krächzte Harry kaum hörbar und türmte schnurstracks aus dem Zimmer, während Malfoy triumphierend Harry verlachte.

Harry ignorierte das spöttische, schallende Lachen und rannte auf schnellstem Weg ins nächste WC. Er ignorierte Hermine, die ihn fragte, wo er denn die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatte. Er ignorierte, dass er mit einer unübersehbaren Erektion aus dem Zimmer und durch das Schloss gelaufen war. Er ignorierte, dass die Schülerin aus Ravenclaw, mit der er frontal zusammengestoßen war, besagte Erektion unvermeidlich auch spüren hatte müssen.

Im WC angekommen stürzte er sich in die erstbeste Kabine, sperrte ab, riss sich mit zittrigen Fingern Jeans und Boxershorts bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter und stützte sich mit der linken Hand an den Fliesen ab. Auf wackeligen Beinen stehend packte er mit der freien Hand fest sein erigiertes Glied. Ein wohliger Schauer durchzuckte ihn, als seine Finger begannen, sich mit festen Griff daran vor und zurück zu bewegen.

Er schloss die Augen und rief sich die vergangene Stunde noch einmal in Erinnerung: die Nähe zu Draco, diesem himmlisch erotischem und zugleich höllisch geilen Geschöpf; seine Augen, seine Lippen, seine Finger; der Anblick seines marmornen Bauches und seines silbernen Glückspfades; der Duft seines Deodorants; dieses vermaledeite Zwinkern, das höchstwahrscheinlich nichts bedeutete, aber vielleicht die Erfüllung seiner Träume verheißen konnte... Und dann kam ihm noch der Gedanke, dass dieser eingebildete Schnösel, dieser verdammte Adonis, jetzt, in diesem Moment, genau dasselbe machen könnte wie er ...

_Er holt sich jetzt vielleicht auch einen runter ... wichst in diesem Moment seinen sicher riesigen Schwanz ... und spritzt gleichzeitig mit mir ab ... schießt seine Wichse auf seinen Bauch, in seinen Nabel ..._

Seit Harry in die Kabine gestürmt war, war kaum eine Minute vergangen, da biss er die Zähne zusammen, unterdrückte das Stöhnen, das sich aus seiner staubtrockenen Kehle herauszwängen wollte, und richtete sein Glied auf das WC-Becken. Dann gab er sich dem Orgasmus hin und ließ dessen Wogen über seinen Körper hinwegschwappen, während er seine Erektion in seinen Händen pulsieren fühlte und seinen Samen ins Wasser und aufs Porzellan spritzen hörte.

Leise keuchend blieb er einen Moment lang unbewegt stehen, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder. Er hatte sie so fest zusammengekniffen, dass er nichts, nur eine schwarze Landschaft sehen konnte; erst langsam nahm die Umgebung wieder Form an.

_Ah, Mist, da ist was daneben gegangen._

Er nahm mit seiner linken Hand etwas Toilettenpapier und reinigte erst seine rechte Hand, an der ebenfalls etwas von seinem Samen klebte, dann wischte er fein säuberlich die weißlichen Tropfen weg, die versehentlich auf der Klobrille gelandet waren. Und während er das machte, überdachte er noch einmal, was eigentlich geschehen war.

Und traurig schalt er sich selbst:

_Dadurch, dass Dich dieser Bastard so mühelos manipuliert hat, hast Du Vollidiot heute weit mehr verloren als nur eine Partie Scrabble._

_..._

_Fuck._

* * *

Was sagt Ihr zu dieser Geschichte? Hat sie Euch gefallen oder nicht? Schreibt mir einen Kommentar oder eine private Mitteilung; mich interessiert Eure Meinung sehr!


End file.
